


Vanquished

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-19
Updated: 2008-04-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Vanquished

**Title:** Vanquished  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Potions  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt 13: Potions

  
~

Vanquished

~

When Neville got home and immediately poured himself a drink, Bill knew it had been a rough day. “How was class?” he asked.

“Herbology was fine,” Neville said. “But I had to cover Potions, too.”

Bill blinked, remembering Neville’s difficulty with that subject. “How’d it go?”

“It was fine, until after all the students had left and Snape’s portrait summoned me.”

“And?”

“Told me I’d done a good job.” Neville looked gobsmacked.

“That’s great!” Bill frowned. “So what’s wrong?”

Neville grimaced. “This means that not only did I vanquish Nagini, but Snape, too!”

Bill chuckled, pulling Neville close. “My hero!”

~


End file.
